At present it is proved that the disruption of the blood lipids, such as high level of cholesterol and triglycerides, is an unfavorable factor that increases the risk of cardiovascular diseases [1]. Thus, a high content of cholesterol and triglycerides in the blood adversely affects the outcome of surgical interventions aimed at the heart muscle vascularization.
In the practical medicine the patients with impaired blood lipid profile are recommended to observe the special diets and prescribed to use the appropriate medical therapy [2]. In far-advanced states it is necessary to perform the procedure for “forced” blood purification of excess cholesterol and triglycerides [2, 3]. For this purpose the patient's blood plasma shall be passed through the special filters in which there is the binding of the substances dissolved in the blood plasma, including cholesterol and triglycerides. The basis of such filters is composed of the sorbents capable of binding the substances dissolved in the plasma. The activated carbon and/or synthetic ion exchange resins are used as the sorbents. However, the presently used adsorbents do not have sufficient selectivity, and while contacting with them, the plasma not only loses excess cholesterol and triglycerides, but also ions and other substances contained in the plasma that degrades the chemical composition of the blood of the patients. This circumstance significantly reduces the effectiveness of the treatment and its possible application for a number of patients.
The prototype of this invention can be the sorbent obtained on the basis of activated carbon [4].
The disadvantage of this sorbent consists in the following:
1. This sorbent reacts with both the lipid profile and protein fractions of the blood plasma.
2. Do not have selectivity.